It's Like the Wind
by LoveWillFindYou
Summary: This is a romantic one-shot that takes place about a decade after Jamie's death. Landon is visiting Jamie's grave and has a few things to tell his beloved. Please R/R! Thanks!


**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at _A Walk to Remember_ fanfic. I saw this movie when it first came out and fell in love with it, even though I was only eight years old at the time. Since then, it has held a special place in my heart. This brief, fluffy one-shot takes place about a decade after Jamie's death. Landon is visiting her grave, and has a few things to tell Jamie. I am fully aware it is cheesy and cliché - this was written purely for my own benefit. However, please, please R/R, check out my other pieces, and email me ideas that you want me to put into words. Thanks!

**-LoveWillFindYou**

The night air is still warm, for we are dancing between the seasons as the undecided. You loved nights like these, where we could sit together in this very place, this very spot, and leave all of our cares behind us. You would lean your back against my chest and drape a blanket over our intertwined legs. We fit together perfectly, molded together just right.

An outsider would have called us crazy – in fact, I'm sure they did. Two crazy kids we were, sitting in a graveyard at midnight, listening to the sound of each other's heart beats. Two heart beats that always seemed to be perfectly in sync. Watching the celestial through a prized, homemade telescope, imagining what lie out there.

Even now, Jamie, I am still the crazy kid I once was. I'm still the Landon who loves you, the Landon you married. I live up north now, with my wife and beautiful daughter, and I love them dearly. I know that is how you would have wanted it to be, Jamie; you always just wanted my happiness. I love my family infinitely, yet in a completely different way in which I love you.

I'm a surgeon now, and every day, I treat patients with leukemia. I relate to them like no other. To me, each of them holds a small piece of you. I find comfort in that many lives are being saved, even if yours couldn't. Ever life myself and my team save is in your name, Jamie – we like to think of you as our guardian angel.

Of course, you already knew all of this. You are here every day with me, living inside me as much more than a memory. Your outlook is there in every decision I make, your compassion present in every word I speak. I miss you, Jamie, but I know you are never far. I find great comfort in that.

I sit quietly besides your headstone now. The wind rustles the dying leaves and raises goose bumps on my bare arms. I take this simple gust as a sign of our love. Do you remember how you told me our love was like the wind? Even without you physically here, I feel our love every moment of every day. It never vanished – it never even dimmed. If anything, it only grew.

After the summer storm, the blackened sky is wide and bright. The stars are extraordinarily prominent tonight, with all traces of clouds gone. It takes me mere seconds to place your star, its location memorized after countless hours here, with you and without. Every time I see it, whether I stand besides your headstone or elsewhere, I cannot help but smile.

Your headstone is draped in flowers of every variety and color, adorned in personal notes and stuffed animals. I am not the only one who visits. Never, not even now, do you truly know how many people love you, how many people whose lives you altered for eternity. Do you remember how I left one bouquet on your doorstep for each passing day? Nothing has changed. I still visit you often, always with flowers. I'm not going anywhere.

Tonight, dear Jamie, I came to give you something very special. I, your number forty-two, have spent the past twelve years completing your list. I hold it now, and can truthfully say that every item on it is crossed out. I have spent a year in the Peace Corps in your honor, made a medical discovery. I have fulfilled every item on your list and now, I can finally return it to you.

Jamie, I will keep my promise to you, always. Even death did not do us part, nothing ever could.


End file.
